


Captured

by Everythingnow, Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #depressing, #kidnapping, #triggering, #underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingnow/pseuds/Everythingnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: The leak in the ceiling. It was the only noise in the room. The pitter patter of the droplets falling. The basement was sound proofed. The walls were padded. And Will felt like he was going crazy.The wind so cold it would make his fragile bones ache. He was scared of course, who wouldn’t be. It would find him. The monster.Who knew the monster could be human?(This story is about toxicity.  Do know it will contain non con, abusive relationships. Mental instablity, violence, and maybe even gore. This is not the fan fiction for you if you don’t want that.)





	1. Monsters can be real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebldomakr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/gifts).



> Triggering for rape!! So please do not read lightly, this is my first attempt at a very serious fan fiction. I do advise to not read this story if you are faint of heart. Because this chapter is just the beginning for worse to come.

He remembers the cold dark night. The wind so cold it would make his fragile bones ache. He was scared of course, who wouldn’t be. It would find him. The monster. 

The monster was human despite its terrifying appearance. And Will was it’s prey. But the basement was cold, and dark. And let will imagine he was in the woods at night and not tied up in his teachers basement. No… he hoped he would get out of this alive but it didn’t seem like it.

It was his 16th birthday and people would expect him to be home. Curse his mother’s genes that were somehow passed down to him. Curse it! If he was like his father he wouldn’t have gotten into this mess. Taking after his mother’s height and figure and submissive attitude. He was screwed in the long run when he was 16 and still 5’4 and bordering on hospital time weight. He was smaller than most especially his best friend. One who would be 6’2 when he turned 16.

If he was Mike Wheeler he wouldn’t be in this mess. If he looked like his brother he would have fought his way out. 

But it didn’t matter how much he cursed it. It would always stay the same.

The leak in the ceiling. It was the only noise in the room. The pitter patter of the droplets falling. The basement was sound proofed. The walls were padded. And Will felt like he was going crazy. And it had only been a day.

It was only yesterday when he was at school and talking to his teacher..

His thoughts are interrupted by the basement door opening and light flooding in. Will stared up at the figure in the doorway and he starts to cry. He didn’t want to be hurt. Not again. 

He struggles in his bonds as the man chuckles and closes the door. He walks closer to Will, the poor boy who is naked and afraid, and kicks him. Hard. Will cries out in pain. Which was obviously a big mistake as the Huge man grabs a hold of Will’s scrawny neck. Will can’t even fight back and he want to so bad. 

That’s when realization hits him.

Oh god. He was going to die down here. All alone. Without anyone. 

The man tsks at him, snapping a collar around him yanking Will by the chain and attaching it onto the hook with a lock. 

 

The man takes a deep breath because it is perfect. He picks Will back up with his hair. Smirking.”Now you won’t get anywhere.” He spits on the terrified form in front of him. The disgusting saliva and mucus was hitting Will in the face. The man thought he looked pretty like this.

He couldn’t wait another moment. Still holding Will by his hair he shuffles off his pants. Smirking. His voice is gravely as he pulls his penis out of his shorts. 

Will whimpers, afraid. No he didn’t want that! He tried to force his face away. His lips tightly forced shut, eyes clenching and trying to keep his body away. He didn’t want to associate sex with fear. He never wanted to have that happen to him. He’s heard stories online of people being molested and never able to have sex again. He didn’t want that. He believed no one did. 

The demented man would just laugh at wills futile struggle. His hand goes to his backside, pulling out a pistol. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to own a gun in Hawkins. Hell his mother had 3. And Will knew how dangerous they were. 

The man's thumb clicks off the safety and holds it to his head. And that’s when Will would open his hazel eyes and see the man pressing the gun to his forehead, holding and stroking his cock. He just growls out 

“If you bite my cock. I’m gonna shoot you. Then I’m gonna rip your teeth out one by one then fuck you with them.” Will didn’t even think that was possible. But he didn’t want to find out. 

He opens his mouth slowly and scaredly, a tremble in his lower lip. Will gags as the putrid cock is shoved inside of his unwilling mouth. He can’t even say stop. Hell he knew it would be futile. Lost in the message. He clenches his eyes shut again as the man starts to thrust, hitting the back of Will’s throat, making him gag. Most importantly it forces his tired eyes to fill with tears and snot to drip out of his nose. As the man fucks Will’s mouth, he can hardly breathe, choking and gagging miserably. Tears pouring down his pale cheeks, his lips red and bruised from the treatment. 

The cock drags heavy on his tongue. It’s disgusting. It tastes like it hasn’t been washed in days. Salty and overwhelming for Will. Which makes the gaging so much fucking worse.

The man doesn’t lay long at least, because in seconds he’s cumming down Will’s throat. And when he pulls out ,Will is coughing and gagging and trying to violently throw it up.

“Good boy.” He’d purr out, walking rather slowly to the exit. Will watches , tears aggressively pouring down his face. The door closes, slowly, he lunges for it but is stopped by the chain around his neck, pulling him back, knocking the wind out of him.

He was going to die.


	2. Maybe-hopefully-I’m dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck.”. “I cut the princess too deep.”

The drip drop from the musty ceiling didn’t stop. In fact it woke him up with a new leak, a separate litter pater. His eyes move behind his eyelids, his frozen body forcing itself to uncurl and snap his bones and joints back into place. His head slowly manages to rise, though it’s too big for his neck,making it hard for him.

He opens his mouth, letting the droplets fall into his mouth. 

He knows it’s disgusting, he really does. But he can’t pass up this opportunity to drink water. It’s been a week since he’s eaten. Since he’s seen the man, since he’s had a sip of water. He didn't care if he was drinking water from a muddy creek full of parasites. Water was water. He was probably going to die anyways. His weak arms can’t hold him up anymore and he collapses into the bed, his eyes had adjusted to the room. There was a tiny light that would fill the room with a pale color. It was like a morgue. But maybe it smelled worse. 

He’s covered in his own vomit and urine, he’s cold and naked, no blankets no anything inside the frozen basement with the long winter nights and chilly days.

Will was going crazy with that

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was the only thing he’s heard. Besides screaming from his own self, tearing his vocal cords he screamed so much. That’s when he realized he was underground. No one would ever find him. He was fucked.

There goes so much for his plans. If he would’ve known he was going to be murdered, he would’ve done more with his life inside of laze around. But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Who the fuck would’ve known? Someone he trusted so much.

 

It was his own fault. His mother always warned him not to get a ride from strangers. He should’ve listened to her. He shouldn’t have gotten into that car. He saw his eyes. The look in them. He only realized the emotion in his teachers eyes were lust once the rag was over his mouth.

He claws at his neck, shaking, he can hear the door unlocking . He need to get out, he didn’t care how much he hurt himself in the process. He covers his eyes as light flows into the room. 

Will’s still violently scraping his nails against his neck, tearing up some flesh. That is until the man gets closer. And closer. And closer.

He has that look on his face again. With a needle in hand. Will sobs and screams as he is grabbed hard by his teacher, whose last name was Phillips.

“please!” He tries, his voice hoarse. It doesn’t work, because he’s feeling dizzy already, and when he looks at his shoulder, that’s been stabbed with the needle, he’s already limp. 

 

———

He wakes up on a cold table, still nude but warmer, his hands braces above his head and a strap over his mouth so he couldn’t talk, his legs are propped up and his ankles are strapped to the table . Will groggily groans, looking around the room, he nearly passes out when he sees the tools, clean and sharp like a doctors set. 

Will looks around, blinking his vision back. He sees Mr. Phillips by the furnace, holding some sort of poke rto it. That’s why it was so hot. His body would shake and tremble but he couldn’t move enough to struggle.

The man walks over with what seemed like a poker, and stabbed will with the burning hot iron. Will screamed in agony as his flesh sizzled , struggling and screaming. It hurt so badly, placed strategically on his inner thighs. One of the most sensitive parts in his body. Right new to his underdeveloped flaccid cock.

He’s still screaming and sobbing into the band wrapped around his face. He looked at the damage and nearly passed out. It wasn’t any fucking poker.

 

It was a fucking brand. A branding that must’ve been the Phillips family crest. Right in his thigh. It would stay there for months. Years. Possibly his whole life. 

He stopped struggling as his knees are knocked apart, the man situating himself between wills legs. He clenches his eyes shut, he’s still sobbing. Masked by the leather holding him back. 

He tried to wiggle away, to struggle. To scream. None of it worked, he’s so drugged he can hardly wiggle. But his mind is fully alert and his chest is heaving.

Phillips, mad at the fact Will was struggling grabbed a handful of Will’s hair and pulled, easily ripping out the hair, making Will scream even louder. 

When the hand comes down and hits him. Right in the nose. Will chokes a bit on the blood as his nose is broken. Oh god. He was going to die. He couldn’t breathe. 

The man pulled off restraint on his mouth , so will could lay his head to the side and cough up some of the blood that escaped into his mouth. While Will is distracted, Phillips unzips his jeans , pulling out his cock, again.

Will can’t even force himself to move. He just lays there and cries as he braces for the impact, his eyes clenched shut. But it never happens. The pain never reaches. He opens his eyes to see the man with his hand around his cock, stroking it fast, looking at Will’s delicate face and aiming for the young boys body in front of him. Will makes a face of pure disgust as cum squirts out of the man’s wrinkled and angry cock, all over his stomach. 

Will was happy he was at least a virgin another day.

He shivered as the man got off of him, shaking his head violently as to bring himself back into reality. He looks at Will and smiles sadistically , walking around to a side table, grabbing a scarily ominous convenience store bag. 

The man dumped out the contents of the bag on the table. It was full of knives, scalpels, scissors. Anything that could cut his skin and possibly kill him.

The scissors were the man’s first choice. He picked them up, staring at the sheen on them from the morgue colored light. Will was so faire and small in the pale blue light. He didn’t even scream as the man grabbed his head hard, he just cried.

Hecloses the scissors and hum.”Should I cut out your pretty little tongue? Gouge out your big eyes? Or should I cut all that hair from your cute little head?” He asks with a over exaggerated sigh. “It’s no fun to ruin your beauty this early. “ he grabs a handful of wills soft and brittle hair and cuts it all off. Terrorizing will with the thought in his head of Phillips gouging out his eyes with scissors.

Phillip threw the scissors down to the floor and growled, grabbing the scalpel, grabbing wills forearm and digging into the upper right arm, causing will to sob out in misery as it cut him deep, blood dripping out of the wound slowly. It’s deep red, and like honey flowing from him. He clenches his eyes shut, feeling woozy with moth and maggots filling his sensitive stomach and forcing him to gag.

The scalpel is pulled away. And he feels pressure on the wound, a quick “Fuck.” And the man shuffling through the tools. “I cut the princess too deep.” He cooes.

It’s the last thing he hears before he passes out.

____

Will wakes up hours later, back in the basement. He was a bandage on his wound and a blanket wrapped around him.

Will nuzzled into it without asking anymore questions.


	3. I’ll let you go (when hell freezes over)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just sit back and let daddy do the work, and if you don’t scream… I’ll let you go upstairs and watch tv with me. Eat dinner. I’ll give you a bath. You know you want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it’s neen so long since I’ve uploaded. This chapter contains rape so reader please be advised!

What feels like weeks pass by as Will doesn’t see daylight. But through a small doggie door the man would give him food and water. And will was getting to a point where he would eat dog food if it was given to him.

 

Truthfully it’s been about 6 days, hardly a week. And will already talking to himself, exhausting his body as he constantly tries to break free from the chain around his neck. He’s not given up yet. He hasn’t seen the man for a long while. He doesn't know where he went… but it can’t be good. Shivering as he remembered last time he was grabbed. The branding still sensitive in his inner thigh. He reaches for it, touching the scabbed over skin.

Will lays his head on the cold cement as he curled up in the blanket that was given to him, not so long ago. He closes his eyes, there wasn’t much to do besides… sleep, eat, excrete. 

 

It smelled awful down there. But wills learned to live with it. Vomit, piss, and other such bodily fluids and solids.

When his eyes open up, it’s to a blinding light, and a too familiar face . He has to blink first, readjusting his eyes to the light he hasn’t seen in so long. He thinks he sees his friend. A smile weakly grows on his cheeks.

”Mike!” He exclaims happily, only to hear that chuckle. That goddamn chuckle, one that forced his smile into a look of fear, his eyes growing and his face contorting. He thought he had been saved. His heart betrayed him, and forced him to pay the consequences, as tears start to slowly drop from his eyes. But he didn’t sob. He wouldn’t give the asshole the satisfaction of knowing how upset he was.

Without any further speaking, Will watches quietly as the man takes the key out that unlocks the collar. 

 

“Now, William, only good boys get let out, can you be a good boy?” Asks the man, with his shit eating grin, the decaying teeth nearly making Will gag. Instead of speaking, he nods frantically, his hair bobbing up and down with the thought. He wanted to be let free, he couldn’t stand the chains anymore. 

 

And maybe he could escape.

 

“Show daddy how you’re a good boy.” Will frowns, not understanding how to do that. So the man walks closer, putting the key back in his pocket. 

 

“You just sit back and let daddy do the work, and if you don’t scream… I’ll let you go upstairs and watch tv with me. Eat dinner. I’ll give you a bath. You know you want that.”He says, kissing wills forehead.

 

If will had any food in him that day he would’ve just vomited onto him. Projectilly. But, because it was definite that he was never going to get this offer again. He could handle it. Whatever was thrown at his way he could do it. Yeah.

Will gulps a bit and nodded, sitting back. The older male just slowly pulled his jeans down, taking his disgusting cock out and touching it with a moan. It was so gross. Will suddenly felt scared with nothing but his blanket. He watches as the older male causes it to drop. His pale body a beacon of something to the older man.

Will didn’t scream. No. Even as the man pinned him down and forced his legs apart, thrusting into his virginous hole. He did sob miserably as his own teacher tore him open, causing him to slightly bleed. It hurt. So badly. He just couldn’t stop crying, even when the man came and kissed him. He just cried harder, trying to fake some sort of arousal. But it was obvious he wasn’t aroused, by his flaccid cock. 

He pulled out of Will, admiring the pinkish cum that dripped from the sobbing boys hole. He pants as he picks up the key and unlocks his collar. Once it was taken off, Mr. Phillips picked him up, red and crying, like a newborn, just sobbing at the top of his lungs. But he didn’t scream. He made his promise.

Will watches his surroundings carefully through his tears, marking every way of escape. There were few. He sniffles, whimpering loudly as the man reaches into a box inside of his room, grabbing a dogs shock collar. Big enough for Wills neck. And clunky. 

Mr. Phillips locked the collar on him and told him.”If you escape I’ll know. And I’ll fucking kill you.” With a smile on his face. 

The boy whose eyes are bugged out of his skull and who's skinny body looks like it will be knocked over by the wind. The kid with the nose too big for his face, his brown thin hair grip enough to just rip chunks out of the scalp.every limb in his body so cold that all he could focus on was the pain. 

All of this is so wrong. Disgusting despicable. Horrid. Illegal. So why is this happening? Why would someone with such high standing morals do this to him? After all he was just a child. One who puberty hardly hit. Maybe that was the reason. 

Will watches as he is brought to the bathroom, set down On the toilet, the older male gripped wills hair, staring into his eyes, before smirking and letting his nail go. Will looked a little out of it. Scared and terrified mix with emotions of pure and utter confusions.

Will closed his eyes for the whole bath. As all the mud and dirty and other substances are washed off of his smooth skin, the water turns a murky color. And he is forced to stand up while it drains. But it hurts so much will can only manage standing halfway without letting out a soft sob of pain. 

Mr.Phillips sighed as he filled the bath backup and gently washed the dirty boy. The sophomore that looked so much younger. “Beautiful.” He purred, rubbing the young boys cheek. 

And Will blushes. He hated himself for it. But he blushes. Looking at the bubbly bath water. A single tear drips down his cheek. “I want my mom.” He sniffles. His throat tightened with fear and sobs.

The man tsks and pulls wills hair, forcing him to look into his boring eyes, near grey yet brown. “William. You’re never going to see her or anyone else again. You’re mine now.” He purrs, petting Wills wet hair.

Keeping him calm even with the water turning murky again.

____

Will fell asleep on the floor by the couch, in comforts or clothes. Err, at least one item, a far too big hoodie. Soft and pink. And will loved it, cuddled into it on the floor, lying on some pillows . At the feet of Mr.Phillips. He’s warm and comforted in front of the fire pit. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad if he played along.

As long as he didn’t go back into that basement.


	4. I (don’t) want to get helped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also contains sexual assault! I really want to keep getting these chapters out because I have a great idea for some things for the middle of this fanfiction

Will wakes up to complete darkness, in the comfort of a living room. He saw the outlines of each and every item, adjusted to the dark for being in that basement for near weeks. He believes it was all a horrid dream, waking up on the floor, in a similar room. One he knew by the smell. He stood up, his weak legs barely holding he up. With some effort he rushes to the lights. 

When he turns them on he feels blinded. He immediately has to turn them off and covers his eyes. Fuck. He rubs the tears from them. This wasn’t his home. He would know. The living room light lacked a cover. He rested his head against the wall, backing up until his full body was pressed up on it.

He slid down the wall, breathing heavily and trying to keep himself under control. He can’t control the tears that frantically fall down his face. Silent sobs racking through his entire body. He freezes up as he feels a hand on his shoulder, hearing bones cracking and a sigh come from in front of him. Will sniffles as he is forced to look up by a strong pair of hands, one on each side of his face. The man sighs softly.

”Pet, it’s okay. Don’t be so sad, you’re with your daddy now. No one will hurt you.” One hand reaches to his hair and lightly pets it. Tears slowly still fall. “You’re a good boy. If you be good you’ll be treated like a good boy. You won’t have to go back to the basement.” He promises, to a shaking Will. “Okay?”

 

Will nodded, sighing gently. Mr.Phillips rubbed his tear stained cheek. And Will shockingly nuzzles into the palm of his hand. Listening.

“You are to call me Master. Alpha. Daddy. Any which you want.” He says to Will, still petting his hair.”forget any part of my name you remember.” Will nods obediently.

“Okay… Master.” Will says, no longer wanting these pains he felt. He just wanted to be safe at this point. Why would he piss off the man that could kill him any second. 

The man smiles, huge. “Never ask to be set free. I’ll do that on my own. The more you ask the more I’ll push it back.” Will perks up a tad as there is a chance that he will be set free. He hopes it’s sooner than later.

He’s so gullible.

———

When the sun rises, it takes Will so long for his sensitive eyes to adjust to the lighting. He keeps his head laid on his masters lap the whole time, just laying on the couch, warm, exhausted. He tenses up his muscles as the man he now called master rubbed up and down his back. He needed to get out. And fast. He didn’t want to be hurt again. He just wanted to break free.

When his master finally closes his eyes and falls asleep,Will slowly slips out of his arms, sneaking to an open window. He guesses he can run far enough fast enough and get the collar off by the time the man wakes up.

Will puts shaking hands on the window seal, he takes a deep breath and lifts himself up. Once halfway out the window, he hears a tsk, then a button clicking. And suddenly he’s on the floor shaking, pulling at the collar that’s on its highest setting, forcing him to lose all control in his muscles as he focuses in on the pain. 

It only stops when the man Walks closer. “Trying to leave?” He asks, putting his foot on Will’s back and stomping down, Will lets out a weak noise of pain. Tears gathering up in his eyes. Was he going to die like this? Stomped to death on the floor like a measly ant. He’s trembling as the alpha male bent down and grabbed Will’s delicate hair, removing his foot from the small males back as he yanks. 

Will cries out in pain, his hands going from his neck to his hair , screaming as he is pulled by his hair. Maybe someone will save him. Maybe, just maybe someone would hear and help. But he doubted it. Will was sure his scalp was bleeding by the time they reached the basement. The much bigger male kicked him down the stairs. 

“Please! Im so-“ he stopped as the door was slammed shut. The tears fall as his heart drops. Back into the darkness. In the smelly basement. He curses himself for trying to escape. He lays his head down on the bottom stair, and he sobs. He didn’t know it would happen. He didn’t cry since the first few nights. Not like this.

It started with an anxious feeling in his chest. Then, he couldn’t breathe, hyperventilating. He clenches his eyes shut, then starts wailing, screaming and sobbing and tearing out his hair. He was never going to get out of this! Never!

 

He screamed and kicked his legs like an infant throwing a fit for not getting his toys. He looked towards the ceiling and sobs loudly, tears dripping down far from his eyes. His chest heaving with sobs, hitting himself in the face and head because he was so stupid. He should’ve just obeyed the rules! 

Snot drips down his nose, leaving him to not breathe properly only from his mouth as he slowly began to calm down. His lower lip still trembled. And everything hurt from how he acted and hit himself.

He has a headache, and finds himself dozing off to the sound of his own labored breathing.

—-

He was half awake as the much older man picked him up , taking him from the basement. His lips, fingertips, and nose blue from the cold. He’s shaking but he can’t seem to care. He nuzzles closer to the warmth presented.

He shivers as he is put in bed, his eyes closing and his body relaxing when put under warmth. Will’s eyes slowly open as the man he now calls master crawls into bed and pulls up his sweater, his hand slowly creeping to his dick. Will whimpers gently.”No…” he sniffles softly. The man sighs.

“Baby boy you’re going to have hypothermia if I don’t warm you up, just relax.” He purrs, so soothingly. One hand on Wills hip, rubbing it gently, and the other touching his small cock. Will hates himself for liking it. It feels good, comforting, forcing blood to rush to his cheek and to his dick. Will whimpers softly, afraid of this. He didn’t want to like it. He didn’t want this to even happen. He closes his eyes and bites his lip to keep from moaning as the man thumbs over the tip, pressing into the slit sweetly.

Will feels his body on fire, itching to shower and scrub the pure disgusting feeling off his body. He cums far too easily, it only takes a few pumps before he mewls out softly, tears lightly dripping from the corners of his eyes. He whimpers out as The man wipes the cum off his hand and onto his thigh. Will just curls up, trying not to show he’s crying. But his shoulders are shaking. It’s definitely obvious.

 

“Good boy.” Purrs out Phillips, pulling will close and laying beside him, kissing at his neck. 

“What do you say?”

 

And with a few tears. Will says.

“Thank you master.”


	5. I can’t take this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to tell the male to stop that he didn’t want this. But he knew it was useless. This man was going to get whatever he wanted because Will was the weakest prey.

Will takes deep breaths as he lays there, wide awake and shaking from the cold as the older male held him close and pet his hair, having just woken up.

“ Hello pet.” Purrs out his master. But not in a loving way, like a cheetah does when it finally catches its prey. Will whimpers as The older males hands move from his hair down to his hips. Will clenches his eyes shut as a hand wraps around his dick. The other males cock wedged between his bare cheeks. 

A tear rolls down his cheek as his dick is sweetly stroked. He wants to tell the male to stop that he didn’t want this. But he knew it was useless. This man was going to get whatever he wanted because Will was the weakest prey.

Will whines softly as one of his legs is pulled over his masters. Will nibbles on his nails as the male inserts his hard cock into his unstretched hole. Tearing it slightly. Will cries the whole time, but it’s not obvious, it’s silent. The tears are masked by the sound of the man moaning and the mattress squeaking. But he does sob as he cums. He hates himself. He feels so dirty when the man pulled out, a pink,sticky, gooey substance just oozing from his torn hole.

He just lays there in silence as the man handcuffs him to the bed, kissing his cheek.”Feel free to walk around when I’m gone.” He teases Will. He turns on the television before he walks out, hoping to keep the young boy entertained.

 

When Phillips left, Will let’s out his sobs, shaking as he tries to sit up. Dizzy and bleeding. Will doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. And when his master isn’t around he digs his long nails into his fragile skin and cuts himself open. He needed to punish himself in some way.

He’s lost in his own form of shock. Hours pass and he’s stopped crying, watching the Television 

He snaps himself back into reality seeing his mother on the tv. His eyes grow wide and tears fall fresh. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be in his mother and brothers arms again. Brother yes. He misses them so much.

He needed to get out.

He NEEDED TO GET OUT.

Wills attempts to escape never worked. So he’d have to wait for when Phillips was at school or away for his field trip to DC. In all truth that seemed the best way to escape. When he was locked up and away from prying eyes. He could tunnel out. Or something.

Something else had to happen.

He sits there and thinks of ways to get out while slowly falling asleep out of pure exhaustion and boredom.

___

He wakes up terrified and panting, in a cold sweat. A bitter taste inside of his mouth that he couldn’t pinpoint, and a man inside of him grunting and moaning, slowly thrusting into his tight hole. 

Will is so confused, he doesn’t register what is happening until Mr. Phillips cums deep inside of his unwilling body. Will whimpers as the man pulls out and kisses his head before unlocking him from his cuffs.

 

“Cuddle me pet. Don’t make me Ask twice.” So will does with only small hesitation. He cuddles into the older man as he starts to talk about what will be happening.

“In a few months,I’m going on a teachers retreat. Now you’re going to be back in the basement. But if you’re good the whole time, I’ll buy you some new clothes baby boy, you’ll look so beautiful.”

And there was his chance. 

Will nods softly .”Alright daddy…” he says so quietly it’s almost unheard.

The man smiles and ruffles his grown out hair and tugs lightly on the brown locks. “so beautiful.” He smiles, licking up his neck.

 

Will shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know this is a crap chapter and it’s so short and unedited. But the next one trust me, will be amazing!


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of urine and God knows what else leaks away from the basement upstairs, smacking the faces of what seems like a hundred teenagers staring down in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! It will probably be the best one cause my friend @rebldomakr helped me out a lot with it!!! I hope you all enjoy!

As the months rolled by, Will became attached and he became used to the treatment - the push and pull of the punishment and the force - to a point where he eventually started to occasionally beg for it.

He hasn’t walked, either, stuck on his hands and knees. It felt like years, but in reality it was only about six months. His wrists have gotten so skinny, and his hands so naturally small, that he’s been able to learn how to get out of the cuffs. 

He’s sure he has it under control. 

At least he hopes so.

As the time to lock him back in the basement arrives, Will begs his master not be placed back into the choking device.

“Please, master!” Will says. “It hurts my head really bad, don’t please put me in it.” In recent weeks, he has taken care to develop a ‘puppy dog eyes’ where he’d give his best, widest, watery eyes and his master would give in with a pet of his hair, a sweet smile, and a “Sure, baby.”

Not this time. 

The man just laughs and locks the chained collar around his neck.

When he leaves, Will loses it. He sobs into his hands at the top of his lungs. He was so close. So fucking close and her he still couldn’t get out of there.

He cries and cries until he hears loud, booming voices coming from inside the house. 

And he recognizes at least three different voices. 

So he starts screaming.

“STEEEVE! NANNCY! JONATHAAAAN!” He screams. “STEVE! JONATHAN! NANCY!” He continues, saying their names over and over again. He screams until his voice stops working, throat reddened by the overuse. He doesn’t talk much, anyway. But he persists, instead every attempt to say his brother’s name ends up in an ache and only a rasped squeak.

He realizes no one can hear him over the loud music, reaching him only in its muffled form. He leans his back against the wall behind him. He doesn’t shed a tear, almost too used to his hope being destroyed by now. 

Cheers erupt suddenly, louder than before. Will realizes they’re just outside the door of the basement. His heart begins to pound. 

Someone yells, “Stand back! I’ve got this!” And a huge thud sounds, the door snapping off of its hinges. Pieces of wood fly down, while the door hangs uselessly before finally breaking off completely. It bangs down the basement steps and slams onto the ground. 

Will cries out. Tears fill his eyes. He should’ve just stayed quiet. This is the end to these horrors, but it would undoubtedly only bring more. He’s screwed. 

The smell of urine and God knows what else leaks away from the basement upstairs, smacking the faces of what seems like a hundred teenagers staring down in shock. 

“Well, shit.” A boy, the one who has kicked down the door, says. He begins walking down the steps and starts getting closer to Will, trying to see his face. 

He pauses. “Hey, guys, I need someone to call the cops! It’s Will Byers!” With that sentence alone, the crowd of kids looking down scatters. Only a few remain behind, who quickly go to obey Billy’s order. Going to call and tell someone that there’s someone locked up in someone else’s basement - and that they look like the Byers kid. 

The boy gets closer and talks softly, voice smooth unlike the gravely sound from before. “It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Will sobs out.

He is naked and his hole is still bleeding. He’s just scared. 

“You’re Will Byers, aren’t you?” The boy asks. “I recognize you.”

Will has to think for a second, before he nods. Yes, he’s Will Byers. That’s definitely his name.

The bug eyed young boy stares up at the - much older, teenage? College-aged? - boy. He couldn’t guess, but he knew he recognized him from someplace. Vaguely, Will connects him in with Max’ older brother. No, that couldn’t be right. This one didn’t seem like an asshole. It couldn’t be Billy Hargrove.

Will cries out as a hand reaches to touch him, but he calms at the soothing touch. He stares at the boy and he asks, “Billy?” With his brows now furrowed. It couldn’t be Billy. Billy was big and mean and scary. 

The older male nods, a warm smile growing on his face. “Yeah, that’s me, kid.” He says.   
He touches the contraption around his neck. “Do you know where the key is for this?” He asks.  
“I don’t know…” Will shakes his head, speaking softly. “I don’t know.” He repeats. “He left.” 

Billy eyes him up. Will was dirty, trembling from skin to teeth due to the cold dampness in the basement. His lips were tinted blue and his skin was too pale to be safe.

It takes mere minutes for the police to arrive. The short time before, Billy calmed Will down. He talks a little uselessly, keeping Will’s mind distracted from the cold and the pain. When they finally arrive, Will cries in joy at Chief Hopper’s familiar face. Someone he recognized without a doubt, there to save him. He was out!

Still, it took a process to get him unlocked and taken to the hospital. Will didn’t want to be touched by anyone, their hands invasive. He hit and thrashed, until an EMT took over and injected him with a sedative.

When he wakes up, he’s inside of a small hospital room. He’s connected to machines, one monitoring his heart rate, another pumping oxygen into a mask, an IV connected to a vein on the inside of his elbow. He had fresh bandages wrapped about his body, where he’d been hurt. But he’s clean. He no longer sees any grime or blood on his skin. It’s a small relief.

The only other person in his room - Billy Hargrove. The older teen boy had decided it was his duty to stay with the small boy until family came. He was the one who found the boy, it was his responsibility to help him. Billy did ignore hospital orders, though, and lit a cigarette as soon as the nurses left.

He sits on a wooden chair with a plastic cushion, his third cigarette since arriving hanging out of his mouth and a shitty magazine he found in the waiting room laying on his lap.

“‘Bout time you woke up, kid.” Billy greets, eyes flicking up into Will’s. “You feeling alright?”

Will blinks and stays laid down. He shrugs and reaches up, rubbing at his eyes. He feels...tired. He’s no longer in physical pain, but he still wants to cry and curl up into a ball. Just to get over this pain he felt. Something that no amount of medication could fix.

He missed his captor. 

And a little part of him, wishes he was back in his arms


	7. Free at last (take me back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We did some blood tests on you and you don’t have HIV, but you do have chlamydia....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this would not be possible or as amazing without @rebldomakr’s help 
> 
> Sorry for the delay

Will stays in that hospital bed for hours, completely silent with his eyes out of focus and staring off into nothing. No one is going to come for him, he fears, thinking that it was better when he knew he was wanted. Maybe his mom would come. He wants to see his mom so terribly badly.

He looks up as a nurse comes in and smiles at Will, trying to treat with him with care.

”Hi, mr Byers. I’m so sorry to tell you this but it seems your mother is out of town, and she is not receiving calls, do you have a father? Or a sibling?” Will sniffles.

”I have a big brother but he’s probably with my mom.” He frowns and thinks as she asks. 

“Any family friends? Close ones?” Wills mind is trying to remember a face but he can’t. So he shrugs to her question.”That’s alright sweetie, we just need to find you a place to stay why your mom is out.”

Billy really didn’t want to do this, but listening into this conversation, the kid was scared and he was probably traumatized. And staying in the hospital all by yourself with no family would be horrible. Especially such a young fragile thing like Will, Billy wouldn’t trust anyone alone with him.

“I’ll take him home, His mom knowns Karen my step mother.” He lies to the nurse who happily smiles at him.”Thank you sir, and you’re over 18?” she asks Billy, who nods, flashing that charm on the young woman. “You’ll Just have to sign his release forms.” She tells Billy with a blush as she goes back to talking to Will.

“We did some blood tests on you and you don’t have HIV, but you do have chlamydia, which is alright, you just have to take some medicine for a week and you’ll be all cured.” She smiles at Will.”We are releasing you from the hospital tomorrow, so you can get some rest, Alright?” Wills sweating nervously.”I don’t want to sleep. He’s gonna find me.” He softly speaks, his voice squeaky.

The nurse sighs.”Don’t worry, I promise you He is in police custody. We aren’t taking this lightly, you poor thing.” She says to Will who is almost crying all over again. “I’m gonna get you some food, alright? Do you want a cookie? Some candy?”she asks and will nods soft and shy. He just wanted water, fluids being pumped into him. He’s dangerously underweight, enough that he’s shivering under the blanket.

Once the nurse leaves, Will clears his throat and speaks to Billy, finally.”Thank you… you don’t have to do this.” 

Billy shakes his head.”It’s fine. Wouldn’t want you all alone again just to get grabbed by some other pervert.” He was trying to stick to his morals.What little he had at least. But his father might have problems with it. Alright so maybe he’d stick with the kid at Harrington’s. Might be better around less people. Plus, the kid probably knows him. 

_________

 

When the nurse brings Will in a whole bunch of food, the boy smiles wide. He almost forgot how hungry he was until he smelled the tomato soup and grilled cheese, his stomach growled loudly as she set the food in front of him.

His mouth watered. He watches and waited, even after the nurse left, to wait for Billy to tell him he was allowed to eat. He was starving.

“I can hear your stomach from all the way over here, what are you waiting for?”It’s asked nice but with a snappy tone. Will nibbles his lip. Right. That wasn’t normal. Something Daddy made him so. Will blows on the spoon as he picks it up. He slowly eats and He’s practically purring as he eats up all of the hospital food, nibbling on everything until he’s at his last drop of water and last bite of jello.

Will finished and passed out, falling asleep much easier when he was in an actual bed not at all tied up. Shocking to him. He was all curled up on his side, back facing Billy.

__  
His eyes open to darkness. The smell, the grimes feeling. The horrible sensation in his gut. He panicked, whimpering softly. The feeling of hands all over his body. He struggles. 

He screams.

He wakes up, sweating and shaking, hard and whimpering. The hands on him are Billy’s.”Are you okay?!” Will looked up at him with huge eyes. It takes him a while to focus as Billy’s question. He nods falsely.

“I’m fine.” He says through tears and shaking breath. It’s an obvious lie.

There’s a sigh.

 

“I know you’re lying.” Billy says, taking his hand off of Will. Realizing it was a bad idea to touch the young boy


End file.
